Broken
by Peddieluvr101
Summary: Kim and Jack are both suffering from different losses but one assignment brings them closer until they realize the truth.
1. Try

**Note:** Whenever I write in italics it's a flashback.

* * *

**Kim**

I walked down the sidewalk with the same emotionless grimace I had on all summer. Just trying to keep moving forward.

_Please! Don't! I'll do it just please...NO!_

I saw a group of girls who looked to be freshmen. They were giggling and laughing like every teenage girl should be on their first day of high school. I used to be like that, worry free and giggly all the time. It was like I could never be broken...I was wrong. I needed to move on though. I wasn't going to be this sad, mopey, pathetic girl who can be manipulated by anyone. I can move on from this, I have too. I have to do it for him. He would want me to move on from all this. I **will **move on from all of this.

I walked up the school pathway and placed my hands on the icy handlebars and pushed them forward to see the regular first day activities; friends exchanging hugs, couples kissing each other, and people asking how your summer was. I was asked "How was your summer?" from over 20 people within 10 minutes of my being there. I put on a fake smile and replied to each with a quick "Good." and moved on. I could tell half of them didn't even care.

I pushed past the huge crowd at the front of the door towards the same locker I had last year. I looked over to my right to see his locker taken by some new guy. I opened my locker to find my new schedule. It seemed pretty decent, except for having math first period for 4 days of the week.

I started to put in my locker shelf and organize my books when I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Hey Kim." It was my friend, Milton. I turned around to see Milton wearing his usual knee socks, sweater vest, and dress shorts.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and replied. "I'm great! How was your summer? Is anything new with you?"

I knew he could tell I was lying. "Kim, you can cut the crap. Seriously, how are you? Ever since… you know."

"Seriously Milton? Now is not a good time to talk about this." I turned back around and continued organizing my locker.

"Then when is Kim? You've been skipping the classes at the dojo all summer. You haven't even answered my texts!"

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I blame myself for everything that happened to him? How much I miss him every single day? I can't. I just can't Milton, at least not right now. I need you to respect that." I turned to face a shocked and sorrowful Milton.

"I'm sorry Kim, I was just so worried about you," I stayed silent, "I get that you need time. Whenever you do need someone though, I want you to know I **am **here."

I looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Milton."

"No problem. Speaking of the dojo, you should come today. It'll help you get your mind off things, maybe even get you to smile for real. Plus, I heard Rudy recruited some new guy."

"I don't know Milton…"

"Please?"

"Okay, but only to judge the new guy." We both laughed and went on our way.

It was nice to laugh again. I mean for real, not the fake laughs I've been pulling all summer. The first bell rang and that was my cue to snap out of it. Here's goes nothing.

Homeroom-welcome back lecture

Math-welcome back lecture

History- welcome back lecture

Health- welcome back lecture

Everything was the same thing. The teachers giving us a welcome back lecture about how we need to work extra hard this year. The only thing that was worth sitting through was my Creative Writing class with Miss Fall. She was my favorite teacher; she was funny and happy, but not to a point where she was obnoxious and perky.

I walked into the class and sat down next to Julie, Milton's girlfriend. We started to become closer when she and Milton started to date and ever since we've been best friends. I looked to the front about to prepare myself for the welcome back speech yet again. Except, Miss Fall had something else planned.

"Welcome back class! I hope you all had a great summer. Now to spare you another welcome back speech I'm going to be diving into to our work. This semester we will be teaming up with the AV and Drama club to produce a 20 minute short film. This is going to be 50% of your semester grade so I suggest you pay attention. There will be five groups of six for our class. Two of you will be the directors, two of you will be assistant writers, and the last two will be the producers meaning that you're the ones creating the story. You're the ones who are in charge of everything from props, to costumes, to writing the story with the help of your assistants, to approving of the directors decisions. Each group will get 4 actors from the drama club and 3 AV members to help them with the camera and editing. Everyone understand?"

Julie and I shared excited looks. I've been waiting to do something like this my entire high school career. This is just what I need to get over what happened.

Miss Fall continued. "Alright, good! First group Kelly-Asst. Writer, Miguel- Asst. Writer, Nick- Director, Macy- Director. Kim- Producer, and last but not least one of Seaford High's newest students, Jack Brewer- Producer." All heads turned to the back corner of the room where a boy with shaggy brown hair was sitting.

Jack Brewer. Where have I heard that before?

**I really hope you liked it! Will try to update as soon as possible but no promises! Review, review, review! **


	2. It can't be

**Jack's POV**

It was another new school. With new girl and new guys all of whom I had no clue about. I knew no one. Everything that happened over the summer can't go on. I can't do that to myself. I've got to move on like nothing ever happened. My mom made me join this dojo in town. I've been doing karate for years so I thought I would give it a try.

In my last class of the day I fell asleep from all the insomnia I had been having all summer.

_Mom, what's wrong?_

_Jack, it's your brother._

_What happened?_

_There was an incident last night in an alley. Honey...oh god, sweetie...he's...he's dead._

I jolted from the dream. I woke up right as my name was called by our teacher Miss Fall. I asked the guy next to me what was going on. He told me we were making short films this semester and that I was the co-producer with some girl named KIm.

After she finished telling everybody their groups we all met up. The second we met I regretted taking this class. A brunette named Macy was the first to share an idea, "What if we did a short film about a girl who can't figure out what to wear on her first date. It would be fun!" We all looked at her like she was an idiot. Another guy named Miguel suggested a short film about football...still not interested. Everyone's ideas were stupid to no end, not that I had any.

Kim started to talk, "NO. Jack and I are the producers we will decide on the story. Then we'll run it by you guys, but we are most definitely not doing any stupid documentaries."

Everyone stayed quiet, I have to admit I was a little impressed. Kim looked up at me, "You okay with that?" I looked at her and gave her a fake smile. "Course." She smiled back. "Good." The bell rang and I grabbed my books but before I could walk out of the class I was stopped by Kim.

"Can I help you?" I looked down at her with a frown.

She smirked at me and let go of my wrist. "Look since we're going to be working together I just wanted to say hey."

I smiled at her, this felt nice actually talking with people instead of staying locked up in my room all summer. "Fine. You into any sports?"

Kim took out her phone and scrolled down in her photos of her and a bunch of guys in gees. "Yep. I do karate at Bobby Wasabi's dojo. My sensei is Rudy."

"Really? I just joined that dojo."

Kim smiled and said"Oh, so your the new guy Milton told me about."

"Milton?" I gave her a confused look and nodded towards the picture.

"Oh, yeah he's right here." She pointed to a fairly skinny kid on the fare right.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I have pre-calculus with him."

The warning bell for the end of the day rang and Kim started to head off, "Wait! Kim?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"What's your last name I didn't catch it."

Kim looked back at me, "Kim Crawford." Kim walked out of the room. As she left my smile turned into a frown. No... it can't be her. It isn't her. There's no way it's her. It just, just can't be.


	3. Looking Up

**Kim's POV**

_You just don't get it Micheal, do you?_

_Get what, Kim?_

_I'm sick of this! You trying to force the idea of us being together was good. _

_Kim, I'm sorry about what happened that night. But I'm not going to apoligize for how I feel about you Kim. I..._

_Don't. _

_Kim._

_Just...don't._

That was the last conversation I had with him before it happened. Before he was killed. You know I almost let him finish his sentence. I even thought about saying it back. I loved him, but I was too stupid though to realize it then. Stop it Kim! I'm done doing this to myself; thinking back to the night it happened. I'm just torturing myself.

Things have to starting to looking up. The new kid Jack seems cool and I'm starting to take classes at the dojo again. I just need to play it cool and work my way through this.

I walked into the mall towards the dojo where I was able to see all the usual activities. I walked past Falafel Phil's where i could see Phil getting ready for the dinner rush with Tootsie. Over in the corner I could see Joan talking down Randy and his friends about skateboarding in the mall. Although she was able to sneak a friendly wave over towards me. I smiled the most when I walked into the dojo to see all the guys being their usual selfs. Eddie and Jerry in the corner looking at a Victoria Secret magazine while Milton and Rudy were sharing lentil stories.

I looked around for Jack to find him nowhere.

"Kim? Kim! It's so great to have you back! We missed you here over the summer!" Rudy got up fromthe bench and came over to give me a hug.

I gave him a tight squeeze missing the crazy weirdo. "Yeah, I know. Just kind of busy with some things."

Rudy gave me a sympathetic look. "Kim, Micheal dying hit us all hard. I understand, no need to explain."

I smiled and gave him another hug. "Thanks Rudy."

I was bombarded by Eddie and Jerry giving me welcome back hugs. Jerry looked up at me, "It'sgood to have you back." I smiled lightly at him, "It's good to be back." I looked over towards Milton who was standing next to Rudy. He gave me an I told you so kind of look. I laughed it off.

The reunion was interrupted by jack walking in with a water bottle and a bag. He smiled over to me and nodded towards Milton. Rudy was the one to eventually introduce Jack to the group. "Everybody, meet Bobby Wasabi's newest student, Jack. I'm expecting all of you to welcome him with open arms." Jack gave everybody a nervous smile and walked into the locker room to get changed. I followed him into the hallway where it split off into two corridors. One for with a girls locker room and the other for the boys.

"So." I surprised him from behind as he jolted in a little bit of a shock. I laughed at his expression. "Someone's jumpy." He smiled "Uh I didn't get that much sleep last night. You were saying." I snapped back into focus. "Right! So I was wondering if you would be able to hang back after practice to talk about ideas for our short film." He looked down at his phone for a second then back up at me. "Sure. Where should we do it." "I guess we could just do it at Falafel Phil's." Jack gave me a weird look, "Isn't that the place with the goat." I laughed at the comment, "Yeah, trust me you'll learn to love it."

We both walked into the locker rooms and got changed for practice. When I was walking out, I got a text from Julie. _How's practice going? Bumped in 2 Jack yet hav we? ;). _I smiled, not knowing where I was walking. I tripped over a bump in one of the rugs and fell onto Jack. He caught me just in time, but I noticed something. On his wrist was something I had definitely seen before. Jack was wearing the exact same bracelet Micheal always used to wear. It was a brown leather bracelet brought together by a thin brown string with a Japanese symbol on it.

I grabbed jack's wrist, "Jack,where did you get this?" Jack looked at me with a confused look, "I got it from my Grandpa, he made it. Why?" I snapped out of it and let go of his wrist. "Nothing. It's, uh...nothing." I walked back in with the guys and started to stretch.

I spent most of the class getting back into shape and sparring with Milton. It was hard, but worth it. After class I met up with Jack in front of the dojo. "You ready?" Jack half smiled, "I guess."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I walked into Falafel Phil's. There were only a few customers scattered throughout the place. We walked over to the middle booth and sat down. I sat my backpack down on the side of it and opened it up. I took out my notebook and turned to an empty page and titled it "Short Film Ideas".

We sat there in silence for five minutes, trying to think of anything we could do. "So you got any good ideas yet?" I asked Kim, feeling like my mind had completely blanked. Sadly, she shook here head, but she did have something. "I don't have a specific idea, but I know I wanna do something really emotional." "Like what?" She thought to herself, net even knowing for sure what she meant. Before she could continue Phil came over to take our orders. "Hello, young people. What would you like to eat?" Kim ordered some falafel balls and I ordered some babakanoosh. "Great! It shall be ready in but a moment."

Phil pranced off right as Kim thought of something. "I got it! Have you ever watched It's a Wonderful Life?" I laughed, thinking of how my Mom makes me watch it every Christmas with her. "Yeah, I've seen it. Why?" She seemed pretty excited about her idea. "Well throughout the movie they show George's life leading up to him considering suicide. What if we did something similiar to that." "I'm not following." Kim sighed. "Just imagine it. We show a 15 year old girl in a hospital room, she's dying. A woman who looks to be her mother walks in crying and pulls up a chair next to her bed. She looks at her and holds her hand. She tells her she loves her and tells her she's sorry for everything. Then it goes through flashbacks of her and her mother. Things like her mother giving birth to her at sixteen and the sick girl having to practically raise her younger sister on her own because her mother was always drunk. Then another girl comes in, her best friend and the same thing, flashbacks. Then a man comes in, her estranged father. Then the last visitor, a boy, who she's in love with. What do you think?"

I was speechless, it was an amazing idea. It all depended on how good of actors and actresses we got. "Kim, that's a great idea, but are you sure we're going to be able to do it. I'm not even sure we have enough actors to do it..." Kim shut me up, "Then we'll find them. Jack, this idea, if we do it right, will get us an A for sure." I shook my head. "Yeah, but Kim for us to do it right we need to do it longer than 20 minutes and that's all we have to do it! Unless you can convince Miss Fall to somehow let us do it." Kim smiled, "Then that's what I'll do."

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. It'll get better, I promise! Please Review! **

**-Rachel**


	4. Hiatus News

Hi, this sadly is not a new chapter for this story. I have been busy like you wouldn't believe for the last month and will be very busy the next few months. Due to all my craziness I'm putting this story on a hiatus. I'm not abandoning it, it's one of my favorite pieces of writing and so far I'm proud of it. I just haven't had very much motivation or ideas for it and I want to mak sure I portray this story the right way. So while on break I'll be preparing to surprise you! Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed, followed, or favorited this story. Again, I will sontinue it and I'm sorry for the wait. The next update will hopefully be around May?

Also, on my break I've mapped out my other Kick story, Mistakes. So if you could please check out my other story it wold be great.

Sorry again!


End file.
